universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Seer
General The Seer is an intelligence unit for the Masari. She can see through stealth. Her aura cleanses friendly units and structures within 100 range of mind control and virus infections. Instead of attacking the enemy, she sight links, gaining access to the target's vision. The link is broken if the Seer moves. The link can be established from up to 500 range and maintained at up to 1,600 range. Light Mode The Seer has increased sight range. Stats Type: Small Organic Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.5 Health: 175 Armor: Masari Infantry Light Sight: 240 Crush Defense: 10 Crush Power: 4 Dark Mode The Seer has Dark Matter Armor and increased movement speed. Stats Type: Small Organic Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.8 Health: 175 Armor: Masari Infantry Light DMA: 200 DMA Regen.: 6 Sight: 170 Crush Defense: 10 Crush Power: 4 Production Method: Built by Skirmisher Portal Prerequisites: Knowledge Vault * Matter Engine Cost: 50 Time unassisted: 00:40 : 1 Architect: 00:27 : 2 Architects: 00:20 Pop: 1 Upgrades Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Methods of Deception Effect: Becomes insignificant, meaning enemies will not attack the Seer autonomously Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 1 Remote Harm Effect: Enemy units and structures near sight-linked enemy take damage Method: Research Light Matter Branch Suite 1 Damage: 5 per second Special: Must be in Light Mode Shadowed Perception Effect: -Cloaks nearby friendly objects -Becomes cloaked when sight link is active Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 4 Radius: 200 Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - My eyes are open. - I see the world. - What you see is what you get. - My vision is clear. - The darkness has lifted. - Atlatea sees you. - I've got my eye on them. - The end is near. - I see them. - Something wicked this way comes. - Onward. - I'll see to it personally. - I foresee their destruction. - It deserves my attention. - I suppose we could do that. - Where is the battle? - Lead the way. - We'll see. - Step by step. - They may be near. - I know the way. - Looking for something? - I'll keep an eye out. - Looks like a good area. - Go forth. Tips *Seers can sight link twice as far as they can see. Use this to allow you to sight link retreating armies or Heroes from within your base. *A Seer with a Disciple can hunt down and monitor enemy resource harvesting operations. The Disciple spots, draws attention, and allows the Seer to link to the harvest unit from well outside it's sight range. (Balance Tech 1 will prevent any but the most observant opponent from finding a Seer) *A Seer with Remote Harm can essentially disable a Hiarchy Glyph Carver's building functions, as the damage effect will cause Glyphs carved by the Glyph Carver to be instantly destroyed by the Seer's damage. This will not work at all times - it won't damage glyphs for turrets being carved at maximum range - but due to the size of the main Walker Glyphs, it will prevent any of those. *The Cloaking effect granted by Balance Tech 4 should not be underestimated, as, lacking detection, an opponent will not see the Seer or cloaked units on his Radar until the units uncloak and fire at their targets Category:Masari Units